


Some Kids' Stories

by DoxBox



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoxBox/pseuds/DoxBox





	Some Kids' Stories

Doxey's Short Stories

Stories are my favorite thing to tell. I can talk about food, or weather, or clothes, but a story is something else. A story is an art, and I want to be an artist.

This first story is about a house. You see, there was a very big mountain that this family lived on, with a house all the way at the top. The house was very kind, and the family loved the house very much. The house loved them too.

But the family had to walk all the way up the mountain to get home after visiting their friends,  
or going to work,  
or doing errands.

And the family was very tired .

One day, the little boy ran up to the house. "House," the boy said,  
"I have a question."

The house was always happy when the children had questions- he was very old and very wise.

"Ask me anything you'd like," the house said, "I will help you."

"House," the boy panted, out of breath from running up the mountain. "Why do we stay on the mountain? Why not on the beach, where we can play in the ocean?"

"Next to our friends, in the sand?"

"Or under the water, with the fish?"

The house laughed.

"Oh child," The house said. "I could not go with you to those places."

"But why?"

"The ocean is very old and very strong."

"But so are you!" The boy said, dancing around with his toy sword. "You can fight him!"

"Oh no, the ocean is much stronger."

"But I can help you," the boy said. "We can win!"

The house smiled. "The ocean would sweep me away, child. I would float off and never see you again."

"why?"

"You see," the house's smile grew wider.

"I'm a light house."

 

____________________________________________

Travelling can be very interesting. Going to different places and seeing new things is new, and most people can't do it every day.

But what if you could? One girl could go anywhere and everywhere, and never stayed in one place very long. Her name was Esther.

Esther used to live on an island, where the sun would shine and the water was fresh. But Esther did not want to stay on the island forever, so she left.

She packed up her things and said goodybe to her friends, and promised to call them. Esther packed everything she needed. 

She packed her clothes,  
and her shoes,  
and her pets,  
and even her parents! They would drive her places she needed to go.

When she finished, Esther went to the airport. "May I have a ticket, please?' She asked.  
The guard asked where she was going.  
"Anywhere! Everywhere!" Esther exclaimed, excitedly.

The guard was confused. "But where are your parents?" He asked.

"It's ok," Esther said. "I have them in this bag."

Esther's parents said hello.

The guard scratched his head and gave Esther a ticket. It said "ONE PLANE RIDE" in big bold letters, and it made Esther very happy.

"Be safe!" The guard said.

"I will!" Esther yelled as she jumped into a plane.

She was very excited, and the plane was flying very high. She saw clouds,  
and birds,  
and the sunrise was very beautiful from so high up.

"I wish I could do this every day," Ester whispered while she looked out her window.

Then something very strange began to happen- her ticket began to sparkle. It shone and changed colors, and now in big, golden lettering, the ticket said "ANYWHERE."

Esther was very happy, and her parents would fly with her across the whole wotld. She went to every place she could find.

Esther went to a zoo,  
and a hospital,  
and a museum,  
and even to outer space!

But Esther was very tired from exploring, and missed her friends. "I should call them," Esther said. "To see if they need me."

So she called her friends to say hi, and asked "Do you need me?"

Her friends said yes.

"Ok," Esther hung up. . "I miss my friends," she decided. "I should use my ticket to go back home."

This made her parents very happy- they wanted to sleep in a bed instead of a bag. And so she went home, and told her friends stories about all of her adventures.

Especially you!

____________________________________________


End file.
